comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackest Night Vol 1 7
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} ; |age_rating = |publishing_companies = DC Comics |cover_artist(s) = Ivan Reis, Oclair Albert & Alex Sinclair |variant_cover_artist(s) = Rodolfo Migliari Ivan Reis |publisher(s) = Paul Levitz |president = Paul Levitz |cco = |ceo = |coo = |previous = Blackest Night Vol 1 6 |next = Blackest Night Vol 1 8 }} Story 1: Blackest Night The combined forces of the Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet Lanterns faces off against Nekron and his army of Black Lanterns. However, things are made a little bit more difficult when Lex Luthor succumbs to the Orange Light and starts fighting against his allies. Luthor takes Scarecrow's Yellow Ring and attacks the others with the combined powers of the Orange and Yellow light. He attempts to take Mera's Red Ring, which, if he succeeds, would kill her. Approximately at the same time, but thousands of miles above Coast City, John Stewart struggles to fight off the Black Lanterns of those who died on Xanshi, plus Air Wave, Hal Jordan's cousin. Fortunately for John, Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner arrive with a vast amount of Green, Yellow, Violet, Blue, Red and Indigo Lanterns. Back on Earth, the Teen Titans Cyborg and Starfire assist Dove in destroying more Black Lanterns, and because she can kill large amounts of Black Lanterns without laying a hand on them, Dove attempts to destroy the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, but is struck by some kind of energy beam. Dove realises that there is something, or someone, trapped inside the Battery. Meanwhile, various Lanterns continue to fight the power mad Lex Luthor, which distracts them long enough that Nekron kills a Guardian of the Universe and Black Hand uses his insides to raise the Entity. Nekron strikes the Entity with his scythe, and every living being feels the pain it feels. Realising that someone needs to merge with the Entity to keep it alive, and use its power against the forces of Nekron, Hal Jordan flys towards it, but Sinestro stops him and merges with it himself. And thus, the first White Lantern is born. Appearances Protagonists: * :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * * :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* * :* :* Antagonists: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Others: * * * :* ::* :::* ::::* :::::* ::::::* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Text Story 1: The Book of the Black - Chapter 1, Verse 6 Excerpt from The Book of the Black. Black Hand tells the story of how he killed someone when he was thirteen, and how one does not need a motive to murder someone. Appearances Antagonists: * Others: * * * * :* ::* :::* ::::* * * * * * * Notes *Includes a four-page preview of First Wave Vol 1 1, with writing by Brian Azzarello, art by Rags Morales and letters by Clem Robins. Also includes a preview of the cover by J.G. Jones. Trivia *Characters resembling the Yellow Lanterns Kryb and Tri-Eye are present in this issue, despite the fact that both characters were killed prior to this issue. Tri-Eye was killed in Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 40 and Kryb in Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 43. Tri-Eye had even appeared as a Black Lantern, thus confirming he was indeed killed. It is possible that both characters were replaced in the Sinestro Corps by someone of the same gender and species, but it is most likely an error due to a lack of communication in between the creative teams of Green Lantern Corps and Blackest Night. See Also *Blackest Night (Event) References Category:Blackest Night Event Category:Comics Published in 2010 Category:Comics Published in April, 2010 Category:Comics Published by DC Comics Category:Cover Price of $3.99 Category:Ivan Reis/Cover Penciller Category:Oclair Albert/Cover Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Cover Colourist Category:Rodolfo Migliari/Variant Cover Penciller Category:Rodolfo Migliari/Variant Cover Inker Category:Rodolfo Migliari/Variant Cover Colourist Category:Ivan Reis/Variant Cover Penciller Category:Geoff Johns/Writer Category:Ivan Reis/Penciller Category:Oclair Albert/Inker Category:Joe Prado/Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Colourist Category:Nick J. Napolitano/Letterer Category:Eddie Berganza/Editor Category:Adam Schlagman/Associate Editor Category:Dan DiDio/Executive Editor Category:Terri Cunningham/Managing Editor Category:Georg Brewer/VP of Design Category:Richard Bruning/Creative Director Category:Steve Wands/Letterer Category:Steve Wands/Designer Category:Paul Levitz/Publisher